the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 03
250px |Row 1 title = Season № |Row 1 info = Season 1 |Row 2 title = Episode № |Row 2 info = 03 |Row 3 title = Airdate |Row 3 info = August 9, 2013 |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = A Pal for Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) |Row 5 title = Next |Row 5 info = Johnny's Royal Flush (Johnny Test)}} Bubsy, also known as Bubsy: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? is a dropped pilot made in 1993, produced by Calico Creations. The pilot was not picked up for a full series.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bubsy#Television_pilot In Animated Atrocities, Bubsy (Review) is the third episode of Season 1, and the third episode in general. It aired on August 9, 2013. Summary Mr. Enter talks about the 1993 Cartoon Pilot Bubsy based on the video game. Description Animated Atrocities is now a weekly series! New episode every Friday during the pony hiatus! What could possibly go wrong!? Quotes For more quotes, see the episode's transcript. Trivia *This pilot was aired along with the Battletoads cartoon pilot, which is another dropped pilot Mr. Enter reviewed. *This is the first Dropped Pilot to feature on Animated Atrocities *'Running Gag': "That's not funny you sick fucks!" *'Credits song': "Want You Gone" by Jonathan Coulton from Portal 2. *He uses Stanburdman's playthrough of bubsy 3D for the video *He references JonTron in the Video *He told Bubsy to not remind him of the new MLP because of... an egghead joke? I haven't watched too much of MLP recently, so can someone tell me if that was actually a thing in MLP? Beyond that, though, why would he reference something from about 15 years after Bubsy? I mean, I am sure Sonic called Dr. Eggman an egghead at some point. Wouldn't that have made more sense? ** The main character of MLP FIM is a smart nerdy type who's frequently called "Egghead" by one of her friends known as Rainbow Dash. Hence why Mr. Enter referenced MLP when the word Egghead came up in Bubsy. ** Also, in "Read It and Weep", Rainbow Dash doesn't want to show her adoration for Daring Do in fear of becoming an "egghead". ** IMDb rates this episode 5.5 then was changed to 4.3 and rates the review 4.1 out of 10 Bubsy Facts * People believe that bubsy is A shameless ripoff of Sonic the Hedgehog, notable for his amusing deaths, catchphrase and failed 3D game. * Original creator Michael Berlyn hated Bubsy II, which he didn't have any involvement in. * He's also disappointed with how Bubsy 3D turned out, mainly because of a rushed development cycle and how they initially wanted to give the game a much more complex design. * Bubsy 3D was rushed in development and came out against Super Mario 64, as stated below. It lost badly and crushed the franchise. * Rob Paulsen greatly regrets voicing Bubsy in the pilot and considering the giant amount of characters he's voiced, that's really saying something. Only Fred from Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island rivals this as one of his most hated roles. When asked about his feelings on those roles again on Twitter, he basically said it was wonderful because he got paid for his part in them. * Bubsy 3D seems to be this for Eidetic, now known as Sony Bend, judging from the fact that the game isn't even mentioned on their website. * Bubsy 3D was put out really fast. This was done to compete with Super Mario 64. It's easy to see what the results of that duel was. * People call bubsy a fat bastard cat Goofs/Errors *In Mr. Enter's Bubsy review he compared it to a ripoff of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog stating it was atrocity worthy. He corrected this statement in his Q&A video stating he was actually referring to Sonic Underground.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Trivia/TheMysteriousMrEnter References Gallery Navigation Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Bubsy Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Dropped Cartoon Pilots